Until You'll be Mine 2
by Syl The tWins
Summary: Ichiruki version! Begitu sampai di kelas, mata Rukia terbelalak. Ia tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Papan tulis kelas yang seharusnya bersih itu penuh dengan….Teror dari Ichigo ini terus berjalan selama satu minggu hingga suatu saat teror ini mencapai puncaknya. ….Bisakah Ichigo membuktikan cintanya ke Rukia dan menghindari Byakuya?...Chapter2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Until You'll be Mine**

**A/N:** Tada! Ini dia IchiRuki version!

Bagi yang belum tahu, cerita ini ada dalam 2 versi:

1. Ichifem!hitsu

2. Ichiruki

**Pemberitahuan:**

Karena banyak_ reader_ yang _comment_ tentang penggunaan kata 'gue' dan 'elo', Syl mengganti kata 'gue' menjadi 'aku dan kata 'elo' menjadi 'kamu'. Sebenarnya Syl bukan sengaja menggunakan 'gue' dan 'elo', tapi itu karena cerita asalnya memang menggunakan 'gue', 'elo'. Syl sebenarnya juga tidak terbiasa menggunakan kata 'gue', 'elo'.

Terima kasih atas para _reader_ yang telah mau bersusah payah _comment_ dan Syl minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya.

Numpang promosi :p

Deviantart: SylThetWins . deviantart . com (tanpa spasi)

.

.

PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY

-SylThetWins-

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

Semua juga tahu kalau Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo.

Cerita ini Syl ambil dari cerpen "Sampai Kau Milikku" karya Valerie Evangelin dengan beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan karakter Bleach.

Syl: Valerie-san, Syl minta izin pinjam ceritanya ya M(_ _)M

**Pairing: **

Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia

**Genre**:

Romance

**Summary:**

Ichiruki version! Kurosaki Ichigo, sang idola sekolah 'nembak' Kuchiki Rukia, sang gadis jutek, adik Kuchiki Byakuya, guru ter-_killer_ di sekolah. Apakah pernyataan cinta Ichigo akan diterima? ataukah akan ditolak dengan mentah-mentah? Cari tahu jawabannya di cerita ini XD

.

.

.

**Chapter1: Challenge**

"Hari ini pelajaran kita sampai di sini saja. Sampai jumpa besok," kata Nanao Ise, guru Kimia di kelas Rukia, mengakhiri pelajaran.

Cepat-cepat Rukia membereskan bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Sebentar lagi dia harus menghadiri rapat OSIS dan sebagai sekretaris OSIS yang baik dia tidak boleh terlambat.

Renji dan Ikakku yang sedang berbicara di depan pintu kelas ditabraknya begitu saja. Tanpa menoleh apalagi meminta maaf, gadis dengan pandangan jutek itu terus berjalan lurus.

Mereka hanya mendesah kesal. Rukia yang menabrak, mau bagaimana lagi? Rukia memang sudah terkenal di sekolah favorit elit itu. Gadis dengan wajah manis namun jutek sekaligus adik dari Kuchiki Byakuya, guru matematika ter-killer di sekolah itu. Bagi Byakuya, siapa pun yang berani menggangu adiknya berarti mencari masalah dengan dirinya.

Rukia berjalan lurus ke ruang OSIS tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Sesampai di sana, ternyata hanya satu orang. Cowok berambut jabrik berwarna orange menyala itu sedang memainkan ponselnya sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Rukia.

"Hai,"sapa Rukia seadanya. Yah, hanya demi berbasa-basi saja.

Cowok itu mengangkat wajahnya. Begitu mengenali sosok yang berdiri tepat di depannya itu, raut wajahnya berubah.

"Hai!"balas cowok itu dengan semangat 45.

"Kok belum ada yang datang?" Kata Rukia dingin.

"Astaga, dingin banget..."

"Panaslah, AC di ruangan ini kan tidak menyala," ujar Rukia sekenanya. Seketika cowok di depannya itu tertawa lepas. Lucu atau tidak lucu, Ichigo pasti akan tertawa.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Nama yang populer di kalangan murid SMA Karakura. Cowok yang juga merupakan ketua OSIS itu selalu ceria dan ramah kepada siapa saja. Ditambah dengan pembawaannya yang cool, banyak sekali cewek, bahkan tiga perempat dari jumlah cewek di SMA Karakura, yang naksir Ichigo. Keramahan Ichigo seringkali membuat gadis-gadis salah mengartikannya.

Ichigo adalah salah satu teman dekat Rukia. Mereka berteman sejak kecil karena kedua orang tua mereka bersahabat. Berbeda dengan Rukia yang juga sejak kecil selalu tertutup dan cuek seperti kakaknya, Byakuya, Ichigo sangat aktif dan senang bergaul.

Sifat mereka yang berbeda 180 derajat itu tidak memutuskan tali persahabatan mereka. Rukia sendiri tidak habis pikir mengapa Ichigo mau menjadi sahabatnya dan kebal dengan kata-kata dinginnya.

"Aku baru tahu kalo kamu jayus juga," balas Ichigo dengan sisa-sisa tawanya. Entah mengapa dia suka melihat wajah jutek Rukia.

"Suka-suka aku dong," sahut Rukia ketus. Ichigo tertawa lagi.

"Kapan mulai rapatnya? Kok anak-anak lain gak ada yang datang sih?" tanya Rukia _to the point_. Tawa Ichigo langsung berhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia karena wajah Ichigo tampak gelisah.

"Ehm...Itu...Aku.."

"Ya?"

"Gini, Rukia..." Kegelisahan Ichigo berubah menjadi salting (baca: salah tingkah).

"Hmm?"

"Sebenernya gak ada rapat," kata Ichigo pelan yang dibalas pelototan Rukia.

"Aku cuman pingin ngomong berdua sama kamu. Tapi karena aku tahu kalo kamu gak mungkin mau ngomong empat mata sama aku, makanya aku bilang aja kalo ada rapat," lanjut Ichigo.

"Ngomong apa sih emangnya?" kata Rukia jengkel. Siapa juga yang gak kesal kalau dibohongin.

"Perasaanku..."

"Oh, mau curhat nih? Kenapa pake bohong segala sih? Lagian kalo cuma curhat kan bisa lewat SMS atau..."

"Bukan. Perasaanku ke kamu," sela Ichigo tiba-tiba. "_Aishiteru_. Aku tahu kamu mungkin cuma nganggep aku sahabatmu, tapi aku nganggep kamu lebih dari itu. Orang bilang kalo pasangan itu harus bertolak belakang sifatnya agar mereka saling melengkapi. Aku rasa kita cocok deh. Kami mau gak jadi pacarku?" tembak Ichigo _to the point_.

Rukia terdiam. dia kaget 'ditembak' Ichigo seperti itu. Tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya bahwa sahabatnya itu suka padanya. Sejujurnya ia hanya menganggap Ichigo sahabatnya, tidak lebih. "Aku belum bisa menerima perasaanmu, Ichigo. _Gomen_."

"Kenapa? apa salahku?" Seru Ichigo kecewa. Selama ini dia yakin bahwa dia bisa memikat semua wanita hanya dengan senyumannya yang bertegangan 1.000.000 volt, tapi ternyata tidak dengan Rukia.

"Kamu gak salah, kok. Aku hanya belum yakin. Kamu harus membuktikan perasaanmu dulu, baru aku mau." putus Rukia akhirnya. "Dan lagi, apa kamu tidak takut dengan kakakku? Dia tidak akan senang jika aku terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki," Rukia mengingatkan.

Mereka diam seribu bahasa. Setelah beberapa menit terlewati dengan keheningan total, Rukia pamit pergi. "Aku pergi dulu."

Kini tinggal Ichigo yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya. "Ide cemerlang," guman Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

**-Bersambung-**

**Catatan:**

Aishiteru : Aku suka/cinta kamu

Gomen : Maaf

**A/N: **Sorry pendek.

_Challenge_ dari Author: Apakah ada _reader_ yang bisa menyebutkan perbedaan apa saja yang ada di kedua versi? :3

Please review!

Arigatou Gozaimasu

-SylThetWins-


	2. Chapter 2

**Until You'll be Mine2**

**Pemberitahuan:**

Karena banyak_ reader_ yang _comment_ tentang penggunaan kata 'gue' dan 'elo', Syl mengganti kata 'gue' menjadi 'aku dan kata 'elo' menjadi 'kamu'. Sebenarnya Syl bukan sengaja menggunakan 'gue' dan 'elo', tapi itu karena cerita asalnya memang menggunakan 'gue', 'elo'. Syl sebenarnya juga tidak terbiasa menggunakan kata 'gue', 'elo'.

**A/N: **Terima kasih atas para _reader_ yang telah mau bersusah payah _comment_ dan Syl minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang terjadi.

To** Darries: **Darries-san, Arigatou Gozaimasu karena sudah mau membela dan mendukung Syl. \(^^)/ *hug Darries-san.

To **Azura Kuchiki** : Sudah Syl perbaiki. Terima kasih atas sarannya^^

To **Guest:** Sorry Guest-san, Syl setuju dengan Darries-san. Dan jangan menghina FBI, karena semua Author pasti berusaha membuat cerita yang baik. Setidaknya hargai hasil karya para Author dengan cara tidak memberi_ flame_.

To **Hendrik. Widyawati** : Sudah Syl perbaiki. Terima kasih atas sarannya^^

To **Keiko Eni Naomi** : Ini sudah lanjut Keiko-san.^^

To **Aina Kurochiki**: Sekarang sudah_ update_. Silahkan cari tahu jawabannya di cerita ini. ^^

.

.

PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY

-SylThetWins-

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

Semua juga tahu kalau Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo.

Cerita ini Syl ambil dari cerpen "Sampai Kau Milikku" karya Valerie Evangelin dengan beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan karakter Bleach.

Syl: Valerie-san, Syl minta izin pinjem ceritanya ya M(_ _)M

**Pairing: **

Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia

**Genre**:

Romance

**Summary:**

Ichiruki version! Kurosaki Ichigo, sang idola sekolah 'nembak' Kuchiki Rukia, sang gadis jutek, adik Kuchiki Byakuya, guru ter-_killer_ di sekolah. Apakah pernyataan cinta Ichigo akan diterima? ataukah akan ditolak dengan dingin? Cari tahu jawabannya di cerita ini XD

.

.

.

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"Kamu gak salah, kok. Aku hanya belum yakin. Kamu harus membuktikan perasaanmu dulu, baru aku mau." putus Rukia akhirnya. "Dan lagi, apa kamu tidak takut dengan kakakku? Dia tidak akan senang jika aku terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki," Rukia mengingatkan.

Mereka diam seribu bahasa. Setelah beberapa menit terlewati dengan keheningan total, Rukia pamit pergi. "Aku pergi dulu."

Kini tinggal Ichigo yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya. "Ide cemerlang," guman Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

.

.

**Chapter 2: Challenge Accepted**

Keesokan harinya...

"Rukia-chan, kamu harus ke kelas secepatnya!" Teriak Momo begitu melihat Rukia turun dari mobilnya.

"Hah? Emangnya..." Belum selesai Rukia bicara, Momo menariknya dan berlari ke kelas. Kaget sekaligus penasaran, Rukia mengikuti teman semejanya itu.

***SylThetWins***

Kelas Rukia yang biasanya sepi di pagi hari itu mendadak sangat ramai bak pasar. Begitu sampai di kelas, mata Rukia terbelalak. Ia tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Papan tulis kelas yang seharusnya bersih itu penuh dengan coretan. Terdapat kata "I Love You" besar yang ditulis dengan spidol merah di tengahnya serta berbagai macam gambar di sekelilingnya. Ada pula gambar chibi Rukia dalam berbagai pose yang sangat imut. Dan meski tidak ada identitas pembuatnya, Rukia tahu siapa dia. Karena hanya ada satu orang yang sangat mengenal Rukia dan bisa menggambar sebagus itu.

"Gila! kamu punya fans, Rukia!" Seru Matsumoto.

"Siapa, siapa? Kenalin dong!" Seru Orihime.

Kini tinggal giliran Rukia yang kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya. Walau begitu, tak elak hatinya berbunga-bunga mendapat 'kejutan' itu. Dasar Ichigo!

***SylThetWins***

Kejutan pada hari-hari berikutnya semakin menggila. Mulai dari tempat duduk Rukia yang dipenuhi dengan balon berwarna-warni, boneka beruang yang imut, kue tart kesukaan Rukia, meja Rukia yang penuh dengan surat cinta dan lain-lain.

Hal ini semakin menambah rasa penasaran penasaran teman-teman Rukia. Setiap kali Rukia ditanya siapa pengagum rahasianya itu, dia selalu menjawab "Mana kutahu?"

Teror dari Ichigo ini terus berjalan selama satu minggu hingga suatu saat teror ini mencapai puncaknya.

***SylThetWins***

Rukia tiba di sekolah pukul enam. Kemarin ia mendapatkan pesan dari si peneror bahwa hari itu akan terjadi sesuatu yang heboh. Rukia penasaran sekaligus gugup. Dia melangkah masuk ke sekolah dengan langkah lebar.

Sepi, tidak terlihat ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Itulah yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiran Rukia saat ia sampai di halaman sekolah.

Tapi, setiba di lapangan sekolah, ia harus membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu karena yang ada di depan matanya benar-benar hampir membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Matanya terbelalak kaget dan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' sempurna. Bahkan dia tidak bisa bernafas untuk beberapa saat.

Di atas pohon, Ichigo membawa spanduk besar dengan tulisan 'I LOVE YOU RUKIA'. Bukan hanya itu, juga ada balon berwarna-warni yang ditempeli kertas bertuliskan pernyataan 'Aku Cinta Kamu' dalam berbagai bahasa berbeda serta foto-foto Rukia yang dicetak dengan ukuran jumbo. Dan yang paling membuatnya hampir pingsan, Ichigo memakan kostum Chappy, karakter kelinci kesukaan Rukia sepanjang masa.

Begitu melihat kehadiran Rukia, si biang kerok tersenyum lebar dan meneriakkan namanya dengan volume maksimum. Hal ini membuat seluruh orang yang ada langsung menoleh ke arah Rukia.

Setelah turun dari pohon dan membuka kostum Chappy, Ichigo mengeluarkan mawar besar dan berjalan menuju Rukia. Di depan gadis pujaannya,dia berlutut.

"Kamu...gila! Seru Rukia marah setelah kesadarannya pulih.

"Baru tahu?" Ichigo lantas tertawa.

"Rukia, aku bener-bener saying sama kamu. Aku rela jadi orang tergila sekalipun buat dapetin kamu."

"Kamu..." Kalimat Rukia tidak selesai karena orang-orang di sekitar mereka begitu heboh. Mereka bersorak-sorak seperti suporter sepak bola yang mendukung tim kesayangan mereka.

"Terima! Terima!"

Ichigo tidak menghiraukan teriakan di sekelilingnya dan melanjutkan pernyataan cintanya.

"Rukia, aku gak berharap kamu cinta sama aku. Aku sudah siap kalo ternyata cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku cuma mau nyampein perasaanku ke kamu dan udah siap dengan semua kemungkinan terburuknya. Aku pingin kamu jawab sekarang. Kuchiki Rukia, kamu mau gak jadi pacarku?"

"Tergantung," jawab Rukia akhirnya. Suasananya pun langsung berubah menjadi hening begitu mendengar jawaban aneh Rukia. Tergantung?

"Tergantung apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan perasaan was-was dan dag dig dug der. Dia bahkan memegangi dadanya seolah menahan agar jantungnya tidak lepas dari tempatnya.

"Tergantung kamu siap menerima jawaban 'IYA' atau gak," balas Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar jawaban Rukia, Ichigo menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Ichigo mantap dan langsung mencium kening Rukia.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, penonton bersorak.

"Dan tergantung apa kamu siap menghadapai kakakku atau gak," lanjut Rukia tiba-tiba.

Mendengar perkataan Rukia, suasana langsung berubah menjadi hening (lagi?).

"Ehem!" Serentak, semua kepala menghadap kea rah si pemilik suara. Di sana berdiri sang kakak, Kuchiki Byakuya, dengan tampang menyeramkan.

"Ku…ro…sa…ki…I…chi…go," Byakukya berkata dengan nada menyeramkan "Ternyata kamu si peneror Rukia dan sekarang kamu mau menjadikan Rukia pacarmu tanpa persetujuan dariku?" Byakuya mengeluarkan aura gelap yang membuat para penonton mundur 10 langkah.

"Ups, aku lupa dengan kakakmu," kata Ichigo sambil keringat dingin. Rukia hanya menghela nafas.

"Tapi tak apa. Masalah itu akan kuurus nanti," kata Ichigo seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil Rukia dan menggendongnya ala Bridal Style lalu berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah diikuti Byakuya dengan aura gelapnya tidak jauh dibelakangnya.

Para penonton pun kembali bersorak.

Dari situlah kisah cinta mereka dimulai...

**Owari** ~(˘▽˘~)(~˘▽˘)~

**A/N:** _Ending_-nya Syl ubah dari cerita aslinya, biar lebih terasa Ichirukinya :3 hehehe…

Cerita versi Ichiruki _ending_-nya beda lagi, silahkan di-cek sendiri.

Semoga _reader_ puas dengan ceritanya. Please review!


End file.
